Ditolak 18 Kali
by aquerty redblackwhite mint kyo
Summary: Naruto seorang gadis yang ditolak cowok sebanyak 18 kali! Kali ini Naruto nekad naksir Sasuke, cowok paling popular di sekolah, apapun akan dilakukannya demi meraih hatinya, meski harus belajar di Love Class?


Desclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Summary: Naruto seorang gadis yang ditolak cowok sebanyak 18 kali! Kali ini Naruto nekad naksir Sasuke, cowok paling popular di sekolah, apapun akan dilakukannya demi meraih hatinya, meski harus belajar di Love Class?

Warning: bahasa hancur, cerita tidak memuaskan, femNaru, OOC

'conto' (batin)

"conto" (bicara langsung)

Dichapter 1 mungkin belum terlihat romancenya,,, tp chapter kedepan belum tau, semoga bias terlihat romancenya ^^

Hm,,tidak suka? Klik BACK. Arigatou.

**Ditolak 18 kali**

~AG~

Di belakang sebuah sekolah favorite Konoha, tepatnya di belakang sekolah Konoha BG School(Author ngarang #plak) tampak sepasang remaja yang sedang bercakap cakap, sebenarnya apa yg mereka bicarakan?

"Maaf Naru, kau bikin capek" sebuah suara seorang pemuda memenuhi taman belakang sekolah KBGS( Konoha BG School)

Sedang ekspresi sang gadis terlihat sulit diartikan.

"sudah ya, aku dipanggil teman" ucap pemuda itu sebelum benar benar meninggalkan lawan bicaranya sendirian.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi dan tidak terlihat lagi, sang gadis tiba tiba jatuh terduduk, tangannya mengepal erat, wajahnya tertunduk.

'lagi-lagi…. Aku ditolak dengan alasan yang sama!' batin gadis berambut pirang itu.

"ke…kenapa.. AKU KAN SUKA DIA! Aku selalu bilang 'suka' tiap kali ketemu dia, selalu sms tiap pagi kemudian bilang 'sayang' padanya, uang jajanku sampai habis buat beli pulsa! Tapi bukannya menghargai perasaanku…dia malah bilang aku bikin capek!" teriaknya frustasi, untung saja gadis itu berada dibelakang sekolah, sehingga gadis itu berfikir tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar keluhannya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, di salah satu pohon didekatnya sekarang berdiri, terlihat sesosok pemuda menggunakan kacamata dan membawa buku tengah tertawa.

Gadis pirang itu terkejut, siapa yang tertawa? Pikirnya, kemudian gadis pirang itu menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Sungguh, rasanya jantungnya mau copot, siapa sosok itu?

"S-sasuke" gumam Naruto pelan tapi masih bisa tedengar oleh pemuda itu.

"maaf, aku tak sengaja nguping" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Naruto? Jangan ditanya, kali ini jantungnya pasti sudah terbang(?) meninggalkan wadahnya yang syok berat.

'ja-jadi… dia.. MENDENGAR SEMUANYAAA!' batin gadis itu berteriak

"hehe" pemuda itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya 'lucu'

'HHIIEEE! DIA MENERTAWAKANKU! Dia kan cowok paling popular di sekolah… aku pasti jadi bulan-bulanan' batin Naruto, kini Naruto memejamkan matanya enggan untuk melihat Sasuke, dia malu.

"tak apa..." ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto membuka matanya, sehingga menampilkan mata Safhirenya yang bening. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika dia membuka matanya, apa yg dia lihat? Dia melihat wajah Sasuke tepat berada didepan wajahnya, jaraknya yang dekat membuat Naruto gugup.

"kisah cintamu berikutnya pasti sukses" lanjutnya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada Naruto, Naruto menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"baca buku itu ya.. semoga bisa membantu cintamu berikutnya" ucap pemuda itu kemudian pergi meninggalkann Naruto diiringi senyumnya yang membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat.

'S-sasuke…. Ternyata….. dia baik sekali…..' batin Naruto berbunga bunga.

Kemudian dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan, tp kemudian dia teringat akan buku yang diberikan Sasuke, dilihatnya judul buku itu

"Love Land" gumam Naruto, kedua halisnya bertautan pertanda dia bingung dengan buku itu, tp kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Perpustakaan.

.

.

-Di Perpustakaan-

.

"jadi… sekarang kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya sesosok pemuda berambut merah

"iya! Baru kali ini aku berbicara dengannya… tapi ternyata dia terlalu baik dan lagi dia keren~" mata Naruto berbuah menjadi berbentuk love(?).

"kau tidak salah Naruto? Bukannya kau selalu ditolak?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut yang bernama Gaara.

"kali ini pasti sukses Gaara~ dia memberiku novel cinta, seakan akan berkata 'jadilah gadis tipe kesukaanku baby!' " Naruto memperagakan gerakan Sasuke, seolah olah dia adalah Sasuke, hal tersebut membuat Gaara sweatdrop ditempat, tetapi disisi lain Gaara merasa bodoh, kenapa dia bias menyukai gadis seperti Naruto.

"kau ini makin parah saja Naruto" ucap Gaara tetapi hal itu dihiraukan Naruto

"pkoknya aku akan baca buku ini dan menjadi pacar Sasuke~" Naruto masih saja bergumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya Naruto berubah menjadi gila karena ditolak sebanyak 18 kali. #ditendangNaruto

"baiklah, semoga berhasil" Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri diperpustakaan.

Setelah Gaara pergi, Naruto mulai membuka buku pemberian Sasuke, dilihatnya judul yang terpampang dihalaman depannya 'Love Land'

Naruto mulai membaca baris demi baris kalimat dari buku itu, terkihat raut wajahnya yang berubah ubah, dari halisnya yang terangkat karena bingung, bibirnya yang membentuk 'o' dan mata yg polos, dan akhirnya Naruto tertidur di perpustakaan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dia terbangun dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu membaca.

'pusing…pusing'

Lihatlah ekspresi Naruto, sungguh lucu, akhirnya Naruto menyerah karena tidak bisa mengerti isi buku itu, dia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan tapi…

"lho?" Naruto mendengar suara suara dari salah satu kelas, kemudian dia membuka pintu kelas itu

"permisi~" kepala Naruto menyembul dari pintu tersebut, terlihat rambut pirangnya tetapi ketika Naruto melihat apa yg ada didalam, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat seorang pemuda yang membawa cambuk? Dengan cepat ditutupnya pintu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara –BRAK-

'a..apa yang kulihat tadi? Didalam sana, ada orang berpakaian dokter dan membawa cambuk…apa aku berilusi?' batin Naruto bingung

"itu pasti ilusi! Aku kecapean, baru baca buku yang susah dipahami"

'mana ada guru berpakaian dokter'

Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu yang tadi ia buka

-SRRAAATTT-

Sekarang, apa yg dilihat Naruto? Ya, pemuda itu lagi, tetapi kini pemuda itu berada tepat didepan wajahnya, dengan cambuk ditangannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Naruto apa yg sedang terjadi

"ada perlu apa, nona kecil?" Tanya orang yang membawa cambuk tersebut, bisa dilihat ia memakai pakaian dokter, wajahnya yang tampan, tapi menyeramkan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin setelah mencerna apa yg terjadi.

"diam!" perintah orang itu

"GYAAAA" Naruto bukannya diam, dia malah berteriak lagi dan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, Naruto langsung terduduk dilantai yang dingin, dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

.

.

**TBC(To Be Continue)**

Wwooaahhh~ *tiduran*

Akhirnya beres juga chapter 1~

Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, bahasa yg digunakanpun membuat bingung..

Jangan lupa review ya~ ^^

Byee~ *pergi sambil ngesot* =="


End file.
